the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Iola Black
Iola Hitchens '''(née '''Black) (13 July, 1853 - 20 April, 1914) was a pure-blood witch, and a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and the sister of Sirius I, Phineas, and Elladora. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1864 to June 1871. She was disowned for marrying a muggle-born, Bob Hitchens, in 1878. She had two children with him; they were Alice and Robert. Biography Early life (1850s) Iola was born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, one of the oldest and wealthiest pure-blood English wizarding families, and a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Her parents were Cygnus Betelgeuse Black II, and his wife Elladora Maxime, a French pure-blooded witch. Iola grew up speaking French, German, and Italian, and learned Latin from an early age. She had an older brother, Sirius Black I, who passed away of an unknown illness the month before she was born. Sirius Black I was the heir to the House of Black and his passing was mourned greatly, and Iola's birth held little significance as a result, as the baby was a girl and not another boy like Cygnus and Elladora had hoped for. Apart from Sirius, Iola had two other siblings growing up; Phineas Nigellus Black, who later became one of the most hated Hogwarts Headmasters in history, who became the defacto Black heir when Sirius died, and a sister, Elladora Black, named for their mother. Elladora was known later in life for starting the Black family tradition of chopping off a House Elf's head when they became too old to carry tea trays. Iola grew up ignored by her family and as a result, became a depressed and miserable individual. That changed when she left for school, and came to love Hogwarts and what it represented. Hogwarts years (1860s) Iola received her Hogwarts letter in 1864, three years after her sister, Elladora, and six years after her brother Phineas. Before attending, she purchased a wand made of hawthorne and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. She was sorted into Slytherin House like all of the rest of her family on 1 September, 1864, but the circumstance was not celebrated as her siblings' sortings had been at home, rather, it was felt that Iola was meeting an expectation. Iola felt disappointed and unloved for a considerable time, and with every accomplishment of hers that came, it was further overtaken by her brother and sister's. Marriage and disownment (1870s) Iola had fallen in love with a Ravenclaw in her year, Robert Hitchens, and the two saw a lot of each other at Hogwarts, and when they left the school together, they continued their forbidden romance, kept secret from Iola's parents, who did not care for her. Iola disappeared from her family's house at the age of twenty, and the Blacks originally thought that she had been kidnapped, but she was found six years later living with Robert, who she had married in secret, at which point she was struck off the tree when Iola's mother, Elladora, discovered she was eight months pregnant with "mudblood spawn". Etymology Iola is probably a female variant of the Ancient Greek name Iole, meaning "violet". In Greek mythology, Iole was a beautiful young princess who was claimed by Heracles for a bride, but her father, King Eurytus of Oechalia, refused her hand in marriage, which seems to suit Iola Black's story of a morganatic marriage and subsequent disowning. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:19th century individuals Category:1850s births Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1864 Category:House of Black Category:Hitchens family Category:Hawthorn wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:English individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Married individuals Category:Individuals from Wiltshire Category:House of Máxime Category:French speaking individuals Category:German speaking individuals Category:Italian speaking individuals Category:French individuals Category:Disowned individuals Category:Cancers Category:1910s deaths Category:Death by stroke Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:Ancestors of Richard Beasley